


Say My Name

by mihyolic



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, there's also angst but like a fraction of a fraction of it, yena is dense and yuri just wants to straight up punch her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihyolic/pseuds/mihyolic
Summary: Yuri thinks Yena is an absolute idiot.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> wrote another thing and FINISHED it which is super surprising. the other surprising thing is that I wrote it for a non-chaeyeon or dahyun pairing bc I swear I only think of writing for those and I probably will only write for those in the future. I just thought this prompt fit yenyul and I'm just soft for them always.
> 
> but yeah, soulmate au where you realize who your soulmate is when you say their name. pretty simple and straightforward for everyone except Yena, but whatever!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy and happy reading!
> 
> special thanks to yumi and nico who are, as always, very supportive and just two of my fav people in this whole universe!

When they meet for the first time, Yena greets her as ‘Yul.’ 

Which is fine, given that Yena mostly knows Yuri by that name, just like how Yuri knows Yena by ‘Ducky.’ But Yuri is embarrassed by calling Yena that in public, especially for their first meeting, and opts for a more simple greeting.

“Hey, Yena! I—“

And that’s as far as she gets, really.

The rest of Yuri’s words are lodged in her throat and she can’t even think to vocalize them properly. They’re stuck _stuck_ , and Yuri gives up on the greeting altogether. Yena pats her on the back, waits for her to continue, and when she doesn’t, she just shrugs before asking what she wants to drink. Yuri stutters our her order and Yena leaves to place it, leaves Yuri alone still shocked and frozen in her seat, leaves Yuri to realize everything on her own.

It’s groundbreaking, live or die, and Yuri wants to cry right then and there, in the middle of a coffee shop with Yena grinning down at her like a dense idiot after placing her bubble tea order. With Yena having no idea that once she says Yuri’s name, that it’s game over.

With Yena being oblivious to the fact that they’re soulmates.

That they’re made and meant for each other. 

“Yul? Are you alright?” Yena asks worriedly, her raspy voice suddenly music to Yuri’s ears, even after they’ve voice called and facetimed a bunch. She guesses things change when you realize someone is your soulmate.

And, with the recent discovery, Yuri finds herself annoyed.

They’ve facetimed and voice chatted more than a hundred times at least, but Yuri’s just learning that Yena is her soulmate _now?_

To Yuri, that’s just annoying. 

But not as nearly infuriating as how long she’ll have to wait for Yena to say her name. Because, yikes, does she have no idea what’s coming.

***

Yena and Yuri meet as mutuals on stan twitter. Which is why they don't really refer to each other by their actual names.

It’s impulsive the way they meet, really. Just one of those ‘retweet to be in a group chat...’ things that Nako, another close friend of theirs, starts.

Yena retweets it with the intention of making new friends, despite the dozens of chats she’s already a part of.

Yuri joins because for once she wants to feel included, to be seen, to meet somebody and just click with them.

And that’s exactly what happens.

They talk practically every day. Both in the group chat and privately amongst one another, where they send memes and sometimes have deep conversations. Yena and Yuri are just two peas in a pod with the 10 other members of their group chat teasing them to no end about that fact. 

Chaeyeon says that she and Yena are cute, that they should get married, that ‘fuck soulmates because if you and Yena aren’t then I don’t want to meet mine!’

Well, Chaeyeon’s lucky, then. Yuri and Yena are soulmates, so Chaeyeon gets to meet hers.

(Yuri thinks she already has.)

But just how long is Yena going to go without saying Yuri’s name?

***

Yuri thinks Yena is an absolute idiot.

She’s dense and oblivious and just so hard to deal with in general. Yena is always running around causing trouble for the masses, and she’s basically the reason why Yuri is sitting outside on the park bench with bubble tea covering the front of her hoodie. 

Like, don’t get her wrong at all. Yena is her absolute idiot. But she’s still an idiot.

Yuri’s, one, annoyed with Yena, two, covered in bubble tea, and, three, still waiting for Yena to say her name.

And, damn, Yuri will have to wait longer.

***

The more time Yuri spends with Yena, the more she feels like she should have _known_. 

If the constant teasing by their friends wasn’t enough, then Yuri should have at least known by their mannerisms, the way Yena talks to her, is soft for her, the way Yena looks at her like she’s the only girl in the world.

All the while being completely _oblivious_ to the fact that they’re soulmates. 

They’re always together, whether it be by choice or just grouped up with each other. Yuri has always been excited when she gets to work with Yena because Yena is fun and funny. 

Yuri always laughs at her jokes. No matter how bad and cheesy they are, and no matter whether or not anyone else laughs. Yuri could probably full-on roll on the floor and laugh if Yena didn’t do anything at all but pout and sit there, looking like a duck. 

(A cute duck, though, Yuri thinks.)

***

“Yul.”

Yuri almost swings at Yena.

“Do you think your soulmate is out there?”

Yuri snaps her head over to look at Yena, trying to hide her stink eye as they walk down the street _hand-in-hand._

“Isn’t it scary to think that there’s somebody out there that’s just, well... made for you?”

Yuri doesn’t respond, just kicks a pebble into the street.

“Well,” Yena looks over at her, reaching over to pinch her cheeks and making Yuri warm all over. “Whoever your soulmate is sure is lucky. They get to be with a cute hamster, super pudgy cheeks and all.” She pokes her cheeks one last time before dropping her hands.

Yuri can’t help it anymore.

_“Idiot!”_

She yells before ripping her hand away and running off back the way they came. 

Yuri doesn’t look back, just runs and runs and runs until she’s back at the stupid coffee shop staring through the windows and wondering why the hell Yena can’t just say ‘Yuri’!

“Yuri!” 

Oh.

Oh gosh.

Oh, mother of God Jihyo.

She just said—

“Y-Yuri...?” 

When the mentioned girl turns around, she’s met with Yena standing there staring at her and then the ground and then her again. Looking between them like she’s trying to find an answer in her bright yellow shoes, in Yuri’s stained sweater, in the cracks of the pavement.

She finds them in Yuri’s eyes.

Yuri sees it. She sees the realization flicker across Yena’s eyes before it travels up into her eyebrows which quirk upwards and back down towards her lips which are protruding out even more than before 

One step, two steps, three, and Yena’s standing in front of her. She’s trying to hold her breath, to not pop this bubble, to not let this moment of discovery dissipate. Especially when she’s been waiting for it to happen so long.

And finally, Yena says something. Just a hair above a whisper, Yuri cranes her neck slightly left to hear her.

“I think my soulmate is out there,” Yena starts, “I think she’s out there and I think she’s been waiting on me this entire time. I think she’s beautiful and amazing and I can say that without even knowing she’s my soulmate. I think she’s perfect and I think I could probably understand why we’re meant for each other.”

Yuri waits.

“I think _she_ thinks... that I’m an absolute idiot. And she’s right.”

Yuri doesn’t have time to respond, cant respond, not when her lips are pressed against Yena’s all at once.

“You...” Yuri starts breathlessly as they pull away. “You are an idiot.”

Yena chuckles.

“But still... kiss me again.”

And Yena, no longer oblivious, no longer dense, does just what Yuri wants.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! enjoyed writing this one because the prompt fit yenyul so well. I couldn't stop myself even if it meant staying up all night to write it in one sitting.
> 
> and let's hang in there alright? I'm missing the girls so much, but I'll wait forever for them, you know?
> 
> anyways, I'll once again plug my twitter @/mihyolic because my wiz*once agenda has yet to be fulfilled...


End file.
